Of Office Lives and Lives on the Outside
by Yummy S
Summary: Chiga, head director of Akiha Corp - a fashion line. The day has come for interns! And apparently, Chiga kicked one before the interviews. Oh, poor Kokusai-san... They may be OOC like... a lot. ; If they aren't then it wouldn't fit, so, sorry! (Rating may go up later on. ;3)


Fuck life, fuck work, fuck people, just, FUCK, why was today so annoying?!

I couldn't stop frowning. My suit was freaking perfect, pressed to perfection. My tie was tucked neatly into my suit and I had all my documents. Yet... why did I feel like I was missing something, forgetting something? Damn it! I growled as I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for floor 50. My subordinates were all in the other half of the cramped elevator. I looked (glared) at them and they just squished closer together. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the oncoming headache. Fuck, today is going great. So fucking amazing!

I felt like kicking something, anything. I growled again and went to go kick the closed metal door. I shouldn't have though. I should've felt the elevator stop. I should've heard the door opening. But damn, today just wasn't going my way.

_Ding._ Floor 27.

I heard a gasp and my eyes snapped open. I just kicked someone. Shit...

"Ah! G-Gomen!" I said to the smaller man. He was hopping on his right foot, clutching at his left shin. I held the door open, apologizing profusely. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry, I didn't -"

"I-It's okay. I'll be fine in a little bit. Thank you for your concern." He did this little bow, still on one foot as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

... This guy is... kind of stupid... "I just kicked you, and that's all you're gonna say?"

He just tilted his head to the side. "What more do I have to say? "You don't have to pay for the medical bills"?" He laughed and waved his hand, brown bangs fluttering along with his movements. "Seriously, I'm fine, good, great even! I just wanna get to the top floor."

I just stared at him. I mean, what the hell? He was so... happy. Too happy. And quirky at that. I just shook my head and said "I'm heading up there as well."

He nodded, smiled and put his leg down.

I stood next to him, face blank. The elevator seemed just a bit more cramped since the other workers probably thought that I wasn't as pissed at nothing as before. They thought correctly of course, but the cramped space was just annoying...

I sighed as everyone left at their floors, leaving just me and the happy-go-lucky guy. I looked back over to him since that little accident. He looked like he was about to piss his pants. The hell? "What's up with you?"

He looked over at me, a strained smile on his lips. "I just - I'm a bit nervous is all."

"What? Why?" The question was why I was interested.

_Ding_. Floor 48

"Oh, you didn't know? Today is that day that this company is accepting applicants for that job opening." He smiled sweetly this time.

_Ding_. Floor 49.

I blinked. I blinked again. Did he just say...? I groaned.

_Ding_. Floor 50.

The doors opened, and when I stepped out, I groaned louder, banging my head against the wall. I have to interview all of these fucking idiots?! I should've just called in sick.

"A-Ano, are you okay?" I looked over at the small guy. I just straightened myself out, cracked my neck and put out a hand. "Ohaiyo. My name is Chiga Yasuhiro, I will be interviewing you in about an hour or so. If you do good, then I'll be your boss." I felt a smirk on my lips when he blushed and squeaked.

"O-Oh! Eto, my name is Kokusai Yuuzou. Nice to m-meet you Chiga-sama!" He did this awkward bow thing and I laughed.

"Well Kokusai-san, see you later, ne?"

"H-Hai..."

We walked towards the line, him staying in the back as I walk to the front. I stand at the front, glaring at all of them. "Just so you know, those of the weak hearted or loud may right now step off of this line. The rest of you, good luck." I smirk and bow just slightly. Maybe these interviews won't be too bad...

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: Uh... Uh... Oh lord, that was so OOC for Chiga, I am so sorry... It's just that... he's annoyed and stuff, and doesn't he usually act nice and polite only around Kokusai-kun?! D: I feel like I failed... So... Yeah... **

**I AM CURRENTLY NOT TO SURE IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS LONG OR SHORT, OR IF THIS SHOULD CONTAIN LEMONS OR NOT... Ano... Help? XD **

**That is all for now! :3 Bye! **


End file.
